The invention relates to a novel oil extracted from the seeds of Momordica charantia L., (bitter gourd). Momordica charantia is a perennial herb of the family Cucurbitaceae, widely grown in Asia. The herb is endemic to tropical countries like India, S. Africa, Philippines, China and Burma. The species of Momordica found in western countries are different from the tropical species in that, the plants differ in morphological and organoleptic properties. Various parts of this plant, especially the fruits, have been widely used for preparation of hypoglycemic pharmaceutical compositions.
The extract/juice of the fruit is known to exhibit hypoglycemic properties and often recommended to reduce the blood sugar levels in patients suffering from diabetes mellitus.